Edith Mooney (Universe-0157)
| Relatives = | Universe = Universe-0157 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Engineer; Weapons Designer; Inventor | Education = Nu York Institute of Science and Technology | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Nu York | Creators = Hyper Zergling | First = Situation on Earth-N Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Edith Mooney is the heiress to her father's company, Mooney Tech. She is also an inventor, weapons designer and engineer at the company, and has helped design the weapons as used by the NYCPD and Blake's Detective Agency. She often takes charge of most projects which Mooney Tech are working on, and so when a robot designed and created by Johnathan Dyer went on a rampage, he blamed Edith, even though she wasn't assigned to that project. Nevertheless, Johnathan had declared that he would exact his revenge on Edith. Since then, Edith has been guarded by the twins, Bob and Jeff, who follow her as her protection detail. Inventions and Projects Edith has designed and created some weapons and equipment. The following list are some items she has had a hand in making or developing: * Laser Gatling Gun - She helped design the Laser Gatling Gun used by Ferocity * Jetpack - She also created the jetpacks used by many, though they were initially for the Elite Police Squadron and the guards at the Maximum Security Prison, some were stolen and used by some villains. * Firearms - She usually plans and carries out upgrades to a lot of the firearms used by the police, soldiers and guards. ** Firearm Safeguarding - She has since had a safeguarding program designed so that any weapons stolen from the Mooney Tech facilities will malfunction, thus preventing use of those weapons. * Steel Eagle's Suit - Edith once wanted to have a go at designing a super suit, and so she redesigned some of the features of Steel Eagle's suit, adding a metal claw, a Wrist-Mounted Rocket Launcher and the wings. * Jess Gonzalez' Robotic Body - She also was lead designer on Jess Gonzalez' robotic body after Jess was almost killed by Hard Rock. | Powers = | Abilities = - She is also trained to use firearms, though she tends to use a handgun, she has used a rifle as well. | Strength = She has the average strength of a woman who maintains somewhat regular exercise and uses the gym twice a week. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Mooney Tech Limousine - Though she prefers to use less conspicuous modes of transport, she has used the Mooney Tech limousine, normally when attending a gala or special occasion where she is representing Mooney Tech. Car - She also has her own car, though, since the incident with the robot, she has had her guards drive her around instead of driving herself. | Weapons = Handgun - Edith carries a handgun to defend herself in case Johnny Die shows up, or some other threat. Assault Rifle - Though she normally uses a handgun, she also owns an assault rifle which she rarely uses. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}